The price of petroleum based fuel has greatly increased during years. As a result, it is now common practice for the vehicle operator to pump his fuel at so-called self service fueling sites, which usually offer lower prices. Since the customer pumps the fuel, these sites often have specialized fuel dispensing systems where the dispensers are controlled by a remote dispenser controller. These systems allow an attendant in the store to control the dispensers from inside.
In general, a fuel dispenser includes a pump, a fuel supply nozzle, a flow meter, a flow quantity signal generator, and a flow indicator. The pump has a one end a pipe connection to a fuel supply tank, and at the other end a hose connection to a fuel supply nozzle. The flow meter measures the quantity of fuel being pumped, and the flow quantity generator generates a flow quantity signal from the flowmeter. The indicator indicates the quantity of fuel being dispensed according to the flow quantity signal.
The dispenser controller is most often located in a building where other items are available for sale. The controller has electrical connections to the dispensers for transferring data signals for monitoring and controlling the dispensing operation. In general, the dispenser controller is a microprocessor with read-only-memory (ROM), read-and-write memory (RAM), and input/output ports for reading and storing information. The controller sends data signals to the dispensers, and the dispensers send data signals to the controller. Data signals sent to the dispenser from the controller include price per gallon to be charged at corresponding pumps, preset limits of fuel to be pumped at corresponding pumps, and pump authorization. Data signals sent from the pumps to the controller include pump identity (pump number), pump status, and dispensed fuel volume and value.
Two types of dispenser controllers are presently used. The first type is a control console which is a separate device from the cash register. The console has a number of push buttons for controlling the dispensers, and a visual display for indicating the volume or dollar value of the fuel pumped during a transaction. This type system requires that the attendant transfer transaction information, taken from the console display, and key it into the cash register for recording. This is a disadvantage of the system in that it allows for error, or possibly intentional false entries, by the attendant on the amount of fuel dispensed.
The other, more recently developed, type system is a logic module which interfaces the dispensers to a point-of-sales (POS) device such that the pumps are controlled through the POS. The dispensers are controlled from keys on the POS transaction board, and information on each transaction is passed directly into the POS. These devices are generally referred to as pump access modules, or interfaces, in the industry.
There are several commercial brands of dispensers used in the industry, and most offer one or both types of remote controller for controlling their pump brand. Each pump brand has its own unique communication protocol for communication between the dispenser and controller. Certain dispensers use current loop communication, others use voltage level communication. Several dispenser manufacturers have developed a pump access interface for interfacing their pumps to POS systems. Other manufacturers, including the assignee of this application, manufacturer a pump access interface which interfaces different pump brand to a POS system. This is achieved by including a communication translator in the interface.
Years ago petroleum fuels were sold primarily at service stations which limited their products to fuel and auto accessories. For that type retail operation, a simple cash register was all that was needed to record sales. Today, however, many petroleum retailers have expanded their product lines to include grocery items, household goods, novelty items, prepared foods, etc. These operations are usually referred to as convenience stores. These larger retail operations need a more sophisticated cash register, or POS system, to record sales, control inventory, process credit cards, provide bar code scanning, and related.
PC-based POS systems provided a solution for larger retail operations, and are used in the industry for this purpose. PC-based POS systems, through its POS application software, can integrate features as pump control, cash register function, card authorization, inventory control, and site management reports. This is done by interfacing auxiliary software programs to the POS application software. With regard to pump control, this is presently achieved by using a pump access interface, previously discussed. The pump access interface is connected to the PC through an input/output port, for example a RS-232 port. A disadvantage of this approach is that pump access interface is a separate device from the POS, therefore it requires its own power supply, housing, and related.
The present invention provides a new approach for controlling fuel dispensers in PC-based POS systems. The present invention relates to a pump control system comprising a circuit board which can be connected to the mother board of the PC through an expansion slot. Depending upon programming, the pump control board can control electronic and electro-mechanical gasoline, diesel, LP gas, and natural gas dispensers. The board can control up to 32 fueling positions with as many as nine hoses at each dispenser.
The pump control board provides several advantages over the pump access interface presently used. It can be inserted in an expansion slot in the PC forming an integral part of the POS system rather than being a separate device. The pump control card can be used in a stand-alone POS system, or it can be used in a networked system having two or more terminals in a master/slave relationship. The pump control card provides faster communication between the controller and dispensers, yet it cost less to manufacturer since it uses the same power supply as the PC, and does not require a separate housing. With the pump control board, only nine commands are necessary to control all fuel dispensing functions.